


Vid: Yesterday

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing out the whole video thing with the archive. This an old Aeryn/John vid using the song Yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Yesterday

**Title:** Yesterday  
 **Genre:** Farscape; John/Aeryn; Angst  
 **Timeline:** Takes place during "Dog with Two Bones" You know, when Aeryn's leaving John with the coin toss  
 **Song:** "Yesterday" by Sir Paul McCartney

 **Disclaimer:** Farscape is owned by Jim Henson and all the grand high mucky mucks. I believe that "Yesterday" is still owned by the Michael Jackson estate. All clips and music were used without permission, but no money was made from this vid and no copyright infringement is intended. I know "Yesterday" has been used before for John and Aeryn, but vid isn't like any that I'm aware of and any similarity to any other vid not my own is coincidence.

  


  



End file.
